Certain Hatred
by NightReaderTillDawn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just been announced as a couple, they are walking home after thier first date, when something happens that will change the way things are. Character Death! Rated T for language and violence! First Fic, sorry if its not up to standard.


**A/N:** My first Fan-Fic, WAHOO! Sorry it's a bit jumpy, but it's night time and I'm tired, and I really shouldn't be making excuses, but...oh well! Anywho, _**WARNING: Character Death!**_ Sorry, just don't read it if you have problems with it at all!

Enjoy I guess...

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were coming to the end of their date, they walked hand in hand down the street, occasionaly letting sighs of happiness escape their lips.<p>

The afternoon had gone well, the two of them had sat down in the corner of a sweet and stylish restauraunt, their hands clasped between them and each of them muttering about what they had been up to and what they thought about certain things. Then they were off for a coffee (no matter how podged they were) and they sat at their usual table, drinking through the throth in their cups and still smiling at each other.

That afternoon they had only argued once, but it was about paying, nothing serious as such, each of them had agreed to pay for the date, but what part they paid for had led to a little squabble. But, it had all been put aside, ready for the trip in the park and then the quiet walk home.

The streets were quiet as the sun set, casting an warming orange glow across the sky, everything was perfect! Together the two of them walked, hands twisted together between them at their sides.

From across the road they could hear muffled shouting, but they ignored it, as usual, this was Ohio after all and something was bound to happen. But when the shouting got closer the two boys picked up their pace, wanting to get to the Kurt's home as quickly as possible.

Soon enough the shouting was right behind them and they turned to face three broad shouldered men looking down on them.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem?" Blaine asked, trying his hardest to stay calm and collected.

"Yeah, there is and you'll find that it's actually you pair of fags!" the man in the middle spat out. Blaine tilted his head at the man when he used that word, a word he hated more than any other.

"Well, we'll be on our way, we don't want to cause any trouble." Kurt pointed out as he grabbed Blaine's hand and started to back away.

"I don't think so," the man called as his two friends grabbed the teenage boys and held them to the spot.

_For crying out loud,_ Blaine thought, _they were in the middle of a public place and not one person cared!_

It was as Blaine finished his train of thought that the two of them were dragged down a side street which reeked of urine and vomit.

Kurt let out an involuntarily whimper, which only caused him to earn a kick in the legs and the only thing stopping him from falling to the floor was the fact that his arms were now locked behind his back and being held firmly in place. He looked around for his boyfriend, who he saw strugglng in the same position Kurt was in.

Kurt watched as Blaine recieved several punches to his stomach and a punch to his jaw.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Kurt begged, as he struggled in the mans grip but still the ring leader kept on hitting Blaine. When he eventually stopped, Blaine managed to lift his head enough to look at Kurt, who was in a much better state. Kurt saw the blood pooling in his mouth and Blaine was forced to spit it out at his feet.

Kurt had forgotten about the ring leader and when he remembered he saw him pulling something out of his pocket... something small... something metal... something sharp.

Panic bubbled up inside of Kurt, Blaine hadn't seen the knife yet, his head was bowed as he struggled to breathe.

"One of you two is gonna die tonight," the man taunted "But, I don't know which one yet. You see, this one," he pointed at Blaine "He would be easier to kill, but he's already been put through so much, and then there's you," the man carried on, fixing his gaze onto Kurt tear filled ocean blue eyes. "You actually look like a fairy, your friend could pass as straight if he wasn't holding your fairy hand!"

Then, the man turned to Blaine, plunging his hand into the mess of curls and jerking his head up, showing Blaine the knife which was being held just below his nose. Blaine audibly whimpered, begining to shake in fear along with the pain.

Slowly, it was brought down to the boys neck, where it was pressed in slightly, leaving a neat red line behind. The man pulled it away and Kurt thought that was it, but instead the man surveyed the knife under his gaze.

"Ha, who knew? Fags actually have blood, not fairy dust!" the man mocked. The other two chuckled at his worthless joke.

Then, in a flash, the knife was forced into Blaine's already bruised stomach. Kurt heard the howl of pain and it carried on ringing in his ears as the knife was pulled out and forced back in again and again, until Blaine was unable to cry out anymore.

"I think we've done our bit. Lets go, before we catch the gay!" the ring leader called and the one holding Blaine released him and Kurt watched as the blooded up body fell to the floor. Then Kurt was released and the three men raced of into the main street.

Kurt raced over to Blaine and he fell to his knees beside the broken boy.

Blaine lay crumpled and broken on the floor, he was heaving in small amounts of air as his stomach bled and his body ached. His eyes were half open and unseeing, only gazing ahead of himself, his body and mind full up with too much pain.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, begining to pull out his phone. "Blaine! Please stay awake, kepe your eyes open, I'm calling for help, ok?" he didn't give the boy a chance to reply, he was now giving detailed information of what had happened during the attack and being told to stay calm and keep Blaine awake.

"Stay awake for me honey, help is on the way!" he said, sobs piling out of his mouth as he gripped Blaine's hand against his chest.

"H-Hu...rts, ma-ke, it...st...o...p!" Baine moaned, his eyelids starting to droop, black dots forming in his vision. He forced them open, he looked at Kurt, the boy he knew he loved and adored. The blue eyes that he could fall for over again, the clothes in which he was always so picky with. But that wasn't the Kurt he saw, he saw a Kurt that was as broken as he was, but emotonall not physically. He had tears streaming down his face in what could be bucket fulls. He was gripping Blaine's hand like it was the only thing left around him.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, his voice lower than a whisper. "I-I love y-you! B-B-ut, I can't f-fight... th-is."

Panic filled the boy and he gripped ever tighter on Blaine's hand. "No! No, Blaine! You stay awake and you stay alive, for me and for us, because I need you Blaine, you are my world and I love you more everyday and I hope you feel the same way. And I know we are going to have tough times but we will be stronger afterwards. Help is coming and you're gonna go to the hospital and get better, those neanderthals will be caught and locked up, then we will go to New York and get married!" he finally finished, but he noticed how the slight gripping back from Baine's hand in his had gone.

The next hour was a blur for Kurt, he wailed and he sobbed as paramedics rushed onto the scene and frantically tried to help the boy on the floor.

Kurt knew it was no use, no matter how strange it sounded he knew Blaine was gone, he could feel it right in the centre of his heart and he felt it rip and tear at him. Causing painful tears to leave his eyes, eventually he made his way home, not the slightest bit ready to tell anyone what had happened!

Kurt opened the front door and stepped into his home, still the empty feeling hung over him.

"Hey you two!" Burt called, unaware that Blane was no longer around, "Had a good time?" Kurt didn't bother to reply, instead he headed down into the basement and threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow, screaming until he felt a pair of hands grab his arms and pull him upright.

Burt Hummel sat on the edge of the bed, holding Kurt straight, whilst the boy struggled to breathe in a steady pattern.

"Kurt, where's Blaine? Wasn't he meant to come back with you tonight?" Burt asked, worry lining his voice. The crying boy couldn't speak, he knew once he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to let out proper words, only noises. So in reply he shook his head and fell into his fathers shoulder.

"Hey, come on, tell me what's up!" Burt asked, even more soothingly, whilst running his hand through Kurt's hair, trying to relax the boy, whilst his other arm gripped Kurt tightly next to him.

"Bl-Blaine, he-he, was m-mur-dered." And that was when Burt Hummel finaly realised how unsafe this world was for people like Kurt and how a life could so easily be taken because of certain hatred. He knew his son would find this hard, hell, he was finding it hard to hold the tears in as Kurt wialed beneath him.

But no matter what - Burt was going to help his son get through this!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wondering whether to write a sequel on how Kurt copes, I love Burt and Kurt together, I just think they are really loving, so it would involve a lot of that pairing...so...let me know what you think. A reveiw would be nice, but I'm not bothered if you don't have time!

**_NightReaderTillDawn_**


End file.
